Movie Classics Retold By Ryou Bakura
by Kirya-chan
Summary: "Then Duchess gets raped." "What the hell! Ryou! It's a movie for kids!" "Got a point." Yugi asks Ryou about movies for his cinema class and wishes afterwards he hadn't. From the Aristocats to Star Wars. All the movie classics in human history when in the hands of a certain white-haired boy turn for the worst and in a way you would never have thought possible...
1. I - The Aristocats

Me: Hello! Here is my first Yu-gi-oh fanfic and I'm quite happy about it!

COM: Please...don't post this...people won't take it...

Me: So this is my partner COM and he will assist me in my work. This isn't something I'm gonna update regulary...maybe every 2-3 weeks. It's simply a little fic to have a good laugh.

COM: She doesn't own Yu-gi-oh and you can thank God for that.

Me: (completely ignoring the insult) Enjoy!

* * *

**Movie Classics Retold By Ryou Bakura**

_I – THE ARISTOCATS_

"Thank you, have a nice day," Yugi said to the exiting customer with a big smile. The teenager was pretty small for his 16 years of age with black gravity-defying hair that luckily added some centimeters with blond bangs. He was wearing a white t-shirt under a blue jacket and jeans with sneakers.

When the door closed and the bell stopped ringing, his smile vanished and he sighed long.

Today had been a very busy one for the Kame game shop and the only thing the young teen wanted was to go back in his room to play on his computer. He sat down on a chair and let his aching muscles relax. He had been standing and moving around for the whole morning and that was enough to exhaust him.

Yes he was a lazy person, so what?

"Yugi? Could you...I can't believe it! You're already tired!" his grandfather, Sugoroku Mutou, exclaimed coming out of the storage room.

"But jii-chan*..." Yugi pleaded but the elder would have none of it.

"I am old and look at me! Still fresh and young!" he said proudly while putting down some boxes near the counter.

"I received a phone call from the doc saying you had to pass Monday for your urine problems," the boy deadpanned and the old man's eyebrow twitched.

"How nice of you to inform me Yugi."

"No problem."

Sugoroku sighed and walked towards the door, flipping the sign from open to close.

"You have homework for tomorrow don't you? What was it again?" he asked. "An essay about some old children's movie, the Aristocats," Yugi answered in a bored voice. "And let me guess. You didn't watch it."

There was no reply and the old man facepalmed.

"Hey! I'll go to Ryou's if you want and ask him about the movie," the boy suggested nervously.

"Bakura-kun**? The poor boy, you should take things more seriously instead of always going to bother him," his grandfather scolded but he was already running up the stairs. Excited to see his friend.

It was always so lively at Ryou's house.

"Oh yeah, I have to study with him...pff."

Yugi laughed and grabbed his deck of Duel Monster cards.

* * *

Yugi rang at the door and waited.

Nothing.

He tried again and this time, he heard the window open.

"Oh, it's you shrimp."

"Happy to see you too fluffy."

The boy had to dodge the can of beer that was thrown at him and laughed at the fuming white-haired man.

"Akefia! I heard you throw something!"

Akefia mumbled some curses under his breath and another ball of white hair popped out of the window.

"Oh Yugi! Hi!" Ryou greeted with a big grin and proceeded to open the door for his friend.

"I see your brother's back from Egypt," the small boy pointed out. "Yeah and it was paradise."

Ryou rolled his eyes and dragged their guest into the living room.

"So what's up?" he asked sitting down. "My grandpa want's me to write that damn essay with you."

"Essay?" was the dumb question and Yugi facepalmed.

"Ah! Yeah I remember. You're lucky I didn't do it yet. We'll be able to work together!" Ryou said standing up and heading for the staircase with his friend following.

"Akefia! If you wanna eat there are some rests in the fridge!" the white haired boy shouted.

"Is it the soup of yesterday?" his older brother asked and he nodded.

"You really want to kill me."

"I try."

"Bastard."

"Moron."

Yugi sweatdropped and Ryou sighed before walking towards his bedroom.

"Okay! I bet you haven't seen the movie?" he asked closing the door and the other smiled sheepishly.

"Say no more. I watched it a long time ago so I'll just summarise it for you."

The black-haired teen nodded then blinked.

"Wait, don't you have internet?" he asked and a vein popped out of Ryou's forehead.

"Something happened..."

He guessed that explained why the TV hadn't been on when he entered the house.

"Sit down and let's start! It's gonna be long so make yourself comfortable," the youngest of the Bakura siblings adviced and started his story-telling.

**Movie Classic n°1: The Aristocats**

Yugi: So...how does it start?

Ryou: It starts with a woman that has three kids.

Yugi: Their names?

Ryou: Have no idea.

Yugi: …

Ryou: Well then, they live in a big house with white walls...white roof...white garden...

Yugi: White garden?!

Ryou: It's a Disney movie Yugi. Ever heard of Cinderella?

Yugi: Um...yeah?

Ryou: You got the picture.

Yugi: -_-

Ryou: So they live in the White House with the president. She's probably a prostitute so that would explain the three kids.

Yugi: What the hell?! The teacher said they lived in Paris!

Ryou: The Champs-Elysées then...anyway, she is alone with her children one night and she suddenly has the marvelous idea of practicing the piano...

Yugi: That's where they start singing right?

Ryou: I said they were going to play the piano.

Yugi: Yeah, but they sing and one is painting the butler to mock him right?

Ryou: They're playing on a fucking piano okay!

Yugi: Okay! So what happens next?

Ryou: They paint the piano in green.

Yugi: What! No!

Ryou: Yugi! Who's telling the story?!

Silence.

Ryou: So afterwards they go to eat and that's when they hear the president's wife just died.

Yugi: O_o

Ryou: Yeah tragic, anyway, the old woman before dying ordered to her lawyer to write her testament and the lucky bastards find themselves with a heritage worth milions of bucks.

Yugi: That's good for them I guess...

Ryou: Oh but that's were it gets complicated! The butler Edgard...yeah that's his name, wants the fortune for himself and thus kills Duchess and her boys...wait there's a girl with a pink ribbon.

Yugi: (gives WTF look)

Ryou: Yeah I know, they have such strange names. Come on! Only animals are named Duchess!

Yugi: What?!

Ryou: Anyway, he puts them on his motorcycle and rides towards the countryside to bury the bodies and falls on a pack of 15 wolves that chase him and steal his clothes...

Yugi: Aren't they dogs? 2 in fact...

Ryou: -_-

Yugi: (sweatdrop) Um...continue...

Ryou: So the basket the corpses were in gets thrown in a river and the guy ends up naked riding a motorcycle...

Yugi: And Duchess and her kids? Are their bodies gonna be found by a farmer?

Ryou: Nah, it's starts raining and the woman wakes up...

Yugi: The hell?! I thought they were dead!

Ryou: They revived. So, when the storm finally ends. She hears someone singing and falls on a gangster guy named Thomas.

Yugi: Gangster?!

Ryou: Mafia or Yakuza, I don't give a damn. Anyway, the dude falls in love at first sight and proposes his help to bring back the little family to Paris. They end up jumping on a truck that had been passing by and he pretends to be a magician by making appear a bottle of milk out of the blue which was stupid considering it was a milk truck. Whatever...so, they end up getting caught by the driver.

Yugi: (starts to become nervous) What happens?

Ryou: The gangster kills him by chopping his head off using his pocket knife.

Yugi: O_O ...Ryou...it's a movie for kids.

Ryou: You're right. HEY AKEFIA!

Akefia: What?!

Ryou: You know Thomas?!

Akefia: What?!

Ryou: FROM THE ARISTOCATS!

Akefia: WHAT?!

Ryou: COME OVER HERE!

They hear footsteps and Akefia enters the room with a pissed off expression.

Akefia: What do you want?

Ryou: You know the gangster guy from the Aristocats?

Akefia: Is it one of your other girly movies?

Ryou: Nah, it's for school. Does the milk driver get his head chop off or disemboweled?

Akefia: Finally something educational! Is it for kids?

Ryou: Yeah.

Akefia: Then he probably dismembered him. Kids usually need to learn the name of bones.

Yugi: O_o

Ryou: Good, so they continue by foot. Duchess falling for the cold hearted assassin until they almost get runned over by a train...

Yugi: Holy Shit!

Akefia and Ryou: Hey! Watch your language!

Yugi: -_-''

Ryou: Anyway...Thomas rushes to rescue the girl but gets severaly injured. They then meet two gagas with a spanish accent...

Yugi: British.

Ryou: British and they propose to go to their uncle's place for treatement. They reach the house but find the guy running away from a restaurant and I didn't quite understand this part but I think he was about to get cooked...

Yugi: Cooked?!

Ryou: Canibalism exists you know? Anyway, they run away receiving vegetables in the face. After healing Thomas, they part ways and he takes the family to his hideout where they meet the other members of his street gang. Now Duchess and Thomas almost kiss but are interupted by one of the kids and the piano ends up falling to floor 0.

Yugi: How did it...a piano?

Ryou: Yeah apperently they were singing while dancing on it resulting into the whole floor collapsing...so Duchess leaves in the morning with the children since they were near the White House and after heart-breaking farewells. They go home.

Yugi: It ends like that?

Ryou: Nope. Edgard was there waiting for them and he kidnaps them again, shoving them into a chest for Turkey as destination...

Yugi: Turkey?

Ryou: I'm not sure, it's in the desert anyway.

Yugi: Turkey's not in the desert.

Ryou: Whatever, he ties up the kids and rapes Duchess...

Yugi: (falls over in complete shock and disbelief)

Ryou: Don't worry, we find out he's gay so he didn't have the will to rape her...Thomas was on his way to save the day anyway so he cut the butler into little pieces and put him in the box. Sending him straight to Chicago...

Yugi: Turkey.

Ryou: Same thing.

Yugi: No...not really...

Ryou: Whatever happens, they end up marrying after Thomas kills the president freeing Duchess of her job in being a whore and live happily ever after...oh and one of the boys gets a tattoo...of was it the girl?

Yugi: O_o

Ryou: Okay so here you go.

Yugi: That's the Aristocats?

Ryou: Yup.

Yugi: You didn't forget anything?

Ryou: No...yes now that you talk about it...

Yugi: Yes?

Ryou: They were cats.

Yugi: -_-

When Yugi went back home, he didn't say anything and simply searched for the Aristocats on the internet.

* * *

* : A familiar way to call a grandfather.

** : Suffix added at the end of a name for a good friend that is a boy. The opposite being -chan.

* * *

Me: Yeah I'm calling Yami Bakura Akefia in this one since their surname is supposed to be Bakura. I figured it would be more logical.

COM: If you aren't to shocked then please review.


	2. II - The Matrix

Me: Okay, here's chap.2

COM: 90 views. Good for a start.

Me: Thanks for the ones that reviewed and favorited! I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

**Movie Classics Retold by Ryou Bakura**

_II – THE MATRIX_

"Bullet time!"

"Yami, quit it. Each time we watch this movie you yell bullet time."

"Not my fault it's so awesome."

Yugi was sitting on the couch next to his older brother Yami, they were watching the famous science-fiction movie, The Matrix. Truthfully, he didn't like violence but since he didn't really get a good mark for his essay on the Aristocats he really had to get this one right.

He had watched the movie many times with his brother who was a fan of epic fights and The Matrix was one of the rare ones that got the older of the Mutou sibling's attention.

Yep, his brother is that hard to entertain.

"Yami! Yugi! Could you turn down the volume of the television?" their grandfather shouted from the kitchen. The man took the remote and turned the volume _up_.

Yugi facepalmed.

"Yami, if I didn't know you so well I would say you're trying to piss off jii-chan," the boy said and the elder grinned. Yugi thought it was directed to his victory in annoying their grandfather but was soon prooved otherwise when there was a loud explosion.

He screeched and Yami burst out laughing.

"That's not funny!"

"Yami! Yugi! In the kitchen now!"

They paled but stood up anyway, stopping the movie along the way.

They quietly walked towards the open door and halted.

"Woman and children first," Yami said and the boy glared at him. Well tried since it more came out like a pout.

"Very funny smartass but I already passed the age of being called a kid," he said and the other raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by kid? I was refering to woman," he clarified and got hit on the head then pushed in the kitchen.

"For someone so little he sure can jump high..." Yami mumbled. There was coughing and he froze.

"So, annoying your little brother, are we?" Sugoroku asked with his arms crossed and the man smiled nervously.

"Pff, of course not...you're not believing that are you?" he asked in defeat and the old man nodded.

The greatest humiliation is to be scolded by someone who is smaller than you.

It's worse when you're 19 and the person is your own grandfather.

"I guess I'm gonna be punished then?"

"Oh don't worry, your brother will get it too."

He smirked as he heard Yugi yell in a corner. Yami was actually relieved, for a moment he thought he was getting something big. But he guessed since no harm was really done then the punishment shouldn't be too severe.

The old man hates violence anyway and the guy had to muffle a laugh as he imagined his grandfather as a hippie.

"Pss."

He turned around and saw Yugi giving him a piece sign.

That did it.

Sugoroku didn't know why the oldest of his grandchildren was laughing his ass off but he certainly noticed the other one hiding in a corner.

"Now Yugi, what excuse do you have for hitting your brother..."

He looked down at Yami on the floor.

"...this hard."

"He insulted my height!" Yugi defended and the man sighed.

"You know violence doesn't solve anything, look at him," he said pointing a finger at the man.

"I know, but you got to admit it's worth it...I'm getting the camera."

Their grandfather sighed as the boy exited the room and came back with the device. He took some shots and by this point Yami had calmed down.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a questioning look.

"This is worth money you know," was the answer as a flash blinding him again.

"Yugi, who would buy this?" he continued and his little brother looked up.

"I know someone that would be happy to torment you with those..."

"Yugi, if you give them to Akefia you're gonna be the one hanging from a lampost."

Yugi shuddered at the memory of Malik hanging from _their _lampost with a laughing Akefia under it.

How he had gotten up there, he had no clue. Probably a trap.

At least the oldest of the Bakura siblings won 6,500 yen.

And a scolding from a very pissed off Ryou.

"What are you talking about?!" Sugoroku demanded and they flinched, they had completely forgetten their grandfather was in the room.

"Er...you know Akefia Bakura right?" the youngest asked and he blinked.

"Oh, Ryou's brother? I hope I never see him again. How can the boy put up with him?" he asked and they nodded.

"Yeah but I heard Ryou's scarier," Yami said slowly moving towards the door.

"Yup, I wonder what he does to keep him in place," Yugi agreed following his brother.

"Mmm...Ryou is a nice boy, probably doesn't result to violence in contrary of you two."

They sweatdropped then looked at each other.

"See ya," they said in unison and ran out the door.

"YAMI! YUGI!"

They screamed and burst in the streets then looked around in panic for a hideout.

"Ryou!" Yami exclaimed and they took off towards the Bakura household.

* * *

Yami rang at the door and Yugi looked down at the can of beer that was still in the grass. The man pushed the button of the intercom again and stomped his foot impatiently.

"What is going on? Aren't they at home?" he asked and the boy shrugged. He then had an idea and walked towards the window, putting himself on the tip of his toes to see. Yami chuckled and he received a cute glare before he decided to help his brother. Yugi was now on his shoulder, looking at the lighted living room.

Akefia suddenly entered and picked up a bowl from the table. He munched one of the chips in it then spit it out.

Out the window, he saw Yugi on Yami's shoulders.

They waved dumbly at him and he had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The man narrowed his eyes.

Nope, they were there. Outside his house. The Mutou siblings.

"Oh god..." he muttered then saw Yami mouth something. He gave him a wtf look and the guy remouthed his words.

Open.

He stuck his middle-finger at them and left.

"Well, that's Akefia saying fuck off," Yami translated and Yugi sighed.

"Do you think you can jump? I might be able to grab onto the windowsill," he said.

"Yeah and fall down," came the reply and the boy pulled the older man's hair.

"Okay! Sheesh..."

Yami made little jumps and he heard a person chuckling in the background. He turned around almost making Yugi fall and saw a guy sniggering.

He simply stared at him then used his foot to get the can infront of him. He kicked the can in the air and grabbed it, giving it to his brother.

Yugi threw it and the random stranger screamed as he left running, his face covered in blood.

They stared blankly at the retreating figure and resumed their attempts at entering a house that wasn't theirs so it would probably be considered breaking in.

The window then opened and Akefia popped out holding a new can.

"You know you morons look more stupid then usual," he pointed out. Yugi kicked him and the guy yelled, stumbling backwards. The boy jumped inside through the now open window and helped his brother in.

"What happened?!" Ryou demanded, running down the stairs.

"I kicked your brother," was the reply and the white-haired boy blinked.

"Ah okay, want something to eat?" he asked, completely ignoring his brother's pain.

"What the fuck Ryou?! Those bastards kicked me and you offer them lunch?!" the tanned man yelled outraged and the other ignored him, walking towards the kitchen.

"Sit down and make yourselves comfortable," he said with a smile to which the Mutou siblings gladly obeyed. Ryou sat down with them soon after.

"So, what's up?" he asked sipping his orange juice.

"Running away from jii-chan," Yugi answered. "What did you do?"

"Put the volume of the TV to high," he said.

"And hit each other," Yami added.

"What were you watching?"

"The Matrix."

"Awesome!" Ryou exclaimed. They sweatdropped.

"By the way Ry, how much did you get for your essay," the boy asked curiously.

"That woman doesn't understand art!" he yelled. "Of course Ryou, of course," Yugi said patting him.

"What happened?" Yami asked, not understanding at all.

"Ryou, how about you tell us the plot of The Matrix?" was the reply and the young man beamed.

"Akefia! Wanna hear a story!"

"Leave me alone woman!"

Ryou quietly left the room and the guests could here yells and crashes. Something then came flying out the door and Akefia landed on a chair with a traumatized look. His brother however wore a angelic look and sat down.

**Movie Classic n°2: The Matrix**

Yugi: So, how does it go?

Ryou: (thinks of a good start) Ummmm...

Akefia: …

Ryou: Ummmmm...

Akefia: -_-

Ryou: Ummmm...yeah! Okay! It's starts with a young woman who is in fact a sort of spy. She's got awesome judo skills, jumping skills, flying skills.

Yami: Eh?

Yugi: (tells him to keep quiet and wait).

Ryou: She beats up some robot people and disapears using a phone cabin. Now we then switch...

Akefia: What's the woman's name?

Ryou: Titi.

Yami: (makes WTF look).

Akefia: Er...repeat?

Ryou: Titi.

Akefia: (nods, not giving a shit about the movie anyway).

Ryou: So, we switch from her to a guy named Thomas Anderson who is in fact the awesome hacker Neo.

Akefia: They disguise a lot.

Ryou: They're awesome. Anyway, he works in this huge tower and he receives a phone call from a guy saying the robots were after him.

Yugi: Yeah and?

Ryou: Don't remember.

Yugi and Yami: -_-

Ryou: So he ends up at the bar and Titi arrives through the window and tells him he is the only one that can beat out the Matrix. So she takes the guy with her awesome flying skill.

Akefia: He lets himself get kidnapped?

Ryou: Know Tangled?

Yugi: Yeah?

Ryou: You got the idea.

Akefia and Yugi: -_-

Ryou: Titi takes him to one of the last humans...on a computer...

Yami: o_-

Ryou: Ya know, since computers took over the world...it's a little miracle and...ya know since it's supposed to be the other way around...

Yugi: …

Ryou: So... the guy...what's his name?

Yami: Mor...

Ryou: Mojo.

Yami: (falls over).

Ryou: So Mojo gives him a blue pill and a red pill and this part I didn't get it at all. You see him swimming in the ocean, getting eaten by a shark...

Yugi: O_O

Ryou: Cut in half by a train falling off a cliff...

Yami: O_o

Ryou: crushed by a bulldozer, kissed by an old woman...

Akefia: O_-

Ryou: And after this Mojo tells Leo...

Yami: Neo.

Ryou: Rio.

Yami: Neo.

Ryou: Suyo.

Yami: Neo.

Ryou: Fuck off.

Yami: (slams his head on the table).

Ryou: Okay so Mojo tells Pedro...Neo, he's just not strong enough.

Akefia: No shit.

Ryou: So stuff happens, involving epic fights and of course...

Yami: Bullet Time!

Ryou: Ice cream.

Yugi: O_-

Ryou: Yeah, they're super sophisticated weapons that shoot cream on the robots.

Akefia: Listen bro, even I know they used submachine guns.

Ryou: (eyes start twitching).

Akefia: (shrinks on his chair).

Ryou: So I was saying they got those awesome weapons and start killing random shit that moves...

Yugi: I always wanted to know where they got those.

Ryou: Probably at the Konbini*.

Akefia: Ryou, they're in America.

Ryou: Wal-Mart then.

Yami: (facepalms)

Ryou: So Neo and Titi...now that's always been a question...

Yami: ?

Ryou: Is he straight or gay?

Akefia: -_-

Yugi: **I haven't asked for his orientation!**

Ryou: You're right, he could be bi.

Akefia: (slams his face on the table).

Ryou: So Neo and Titi go to the computer...whatever. To rescue Mojo.

Akefia: pfff...

Ryou: What?

Akefia: Where the hell did you come up with Mojo?

Ryou: I don't know! Stop laughing! What's his name? Mini? I know it's an 'M'!

Yami: Morpheus.

Ryou: Yeah, they go on a spaceship and an old dude tells Neo he's not a pineapple...

Akefia: Obviously.

Ryou: No, the old guy. Neo's not the One.

Akefia: The One?

Yugi: Yeah you know, the Chosen One.

Ryou: So he finds out he lived in fact in a virtual reality world controlled by the Matrix and random shit happens before they have the final battle.

Yami: Then?

Ryou: He dies.

Akefia: Allelujiah.

Ryou: Now the ending is quite...colorful. You got a lot of judo and all those different scenes where he first gets killed by a robot, another one where he beats the guy, another with him and Titi, the girl telling him she would fall in love with the One and kisses him.

Akefia: Typical.

Ryou: Then Neo becomes the Matrix. The End.

Yugi: So that's the Matrix?

Ryou: Totally.

Akefia: What kind of shit is that? I'm happy I'm out of school.

Yami: (too traumatized to move).

* * *

Yugi steps inside the Kame Game shop followed by a silent Yami.

"Impressive huh?" he said.

"Ryou is...weirdly enough that didn't sound stupid but...fascinating somehow..."

"I know what you mean, I got the Aristocats on live."

"YAMI! YUGI!"

Yugi screamed and jumped in his brother's arms.

* * *

*: little japanese market open 24/7. You can find everything over there.

* * *

Me: Please review!


	3. III - Cinderella

Me: Yo everybody! Sorry for the long wait!

Ryou: Get the ball!

Me: What? (is knocked down)

Ryou: You have poor reflexes.

COM: You know you just...

Akefia: We don't need her to update, she made us wait long enough anyway.

COM: Okay then you're enduring her wrath afterwards. Enjoy and she doesn't own Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

**Movie Classics Retold By Ryou Bakura**

_III – CINDERELLA_

Anzu sighed, her legs carrying her through the crowded streets of Domino City. She was wearing a baby blue t-shirt and jean shorts, an appropriate clothing for such a bright weather. Even if the sun usually lightens spirits, the tall brunette was so tired she could actually sit on a random bench and fall asleep. She knows she's not desperate but the folder in her arms was enough to remind her of the gruesome task that awaited her on Monday morning.

Anzu was the director of the school's play organised for the summer festival to celebrate the end of the exam period. Truthfully, she didn't know why such an event was necessary. Even if happiness wasn't the emotion displayed on her face at the moment, she really enjoyed theatre. Drama plays, tragedies, musicals, she was delighted each time they would ask her to write something or even direct – which was the case for the festival – the young woman would always surpass herself. And she admitted, to the point of exhaustion. She was told many times she had a talent for dancing but she considered it as an art, not a form of making easy money in this world of manufactured music. Musicals required dancers and she had at first started as an actress.

That's when she developped her passion for theatre. Originally, this play was supposed to be led by another director but the man had quitted. Saying it was too complex and difficult to achieve with _incompetent amateurs_. Anzu had from that moment onwards – with the encouragements of the team – taken the role and had at first thought it was Romeo and Juliet. She knew it was a very difficult story to put together in such a small amount of time.

That's why her surprise was complete when they gave her the script for Cinderella. Now, with messy hair and a tired expression, the young director was heading towards the fast-food restaurant, Burger World, to meet her friends. This place had become there reunion spot since the beginning of high school. It was Jounouchi that suggested the idea, mainly because he adored burgers and food in general. Honda followed the blond in that category, he might not be as much of an eater as him though. That, and she suspected him of wanting to spend time with Miho. A cute and cheerful girl working with her on the play. Anzu also called Yugi since his knowledge about movies could help her. He may have been a hardcore gamer in the past, he was also a student in cinema and graphics. He wanted to create his own video and board games in the future, a determination she admired in such a small guy.

The brunette sweatdropped, 17 and he still hadn't grown an inch. She stopped when she remembered Ryou. Maybe she should call him too? They were in the same class and even if he was closer to Yugi, they could still be considered as growing friends.

She got out her cellphone and dialled his number. Getting more help wouldn't hurt, right?

* * *

Ryou and Akefia were sitting side by side on the couch. Their eyes glued to the TV screen.

Just for the information, the televisor is shut down.

"That's it, I'm repairing it myself," the older one said standing up. The other boy stared at him move towards it and hit it hard.

"Akefia, we're already running low on money and buying a new TV is not an option," he pointed out and the other glared.

"Thanks for the info smartass now would you do something helpful and bring me the toolbox?" his brother ordered in an irritated tone and he shrugged.

"I just wanna say that even if you _miraculously _repair it. A TV with no electricity will never work."

"Ryou, the toolbox."

He sighed and stood up, heading towards the basement. Ryou flicked on the lightbulb and shivered at the underground cold. He passed the control panel for the house electricity and groaned.

"You just have to be there to remind me of our situation!" he exclaimed pulling his hair in exasperation. Like that would be enough to wake his braincells up.

When the young man finally arrived downstairs, he reached for a red metal box that was neatly placed on one of the shelves. He blowed some of the dust away and the color of the item was enough to remind him of the glossy red color of that woman's lipstick.

Profile

Name: Ryou Bakura.

Age: 17

Status: student at the Technical School of Arts and Cinema of Domino.

Likes: Cooking, annoy his brother, read, wolves, annoy his brother, TV, games, annoy his brother, TV, sports (especially ones where you have to throw _pointed and sharp_ stuff).

Dislikes: His brother, when Internet gives him crap, chihuahas, school, noisy people, apples (cause they're red), red (because it's the color)...everything red in general.

Abilities: Computer expert, talented Graphist, one of the Top students, talks english, japanese, arabic and slight chinese.

Current Situation: Out of money because his father came back unexpectedly from Egypt bringing a new girlfriend who had a _chihuaha _and a passion for _red stuff _and whom he drowned her _chihuaha _almost killing it and dyed her _red _clothes white getting their monthly allowance cut and having to survive for one month on their own.

Ryou climbed up the stairs and walked back in the living room, setting the box near his brother. Akefia had already opened the television and tied his hair in a messy tail. Getting tangled with the wires along the way.

"Akefia, I don't think it's working," he voiced and the other grunted.

"Would you shut up and let me work woman?" he replied to which he received a kick on his side.

"Oi! You want me to end this by resulting to violence?" Akefia asked ending his question in a surprising calmness.

"You would never hit me, it's part of your principles," came the answer and he slammed his head on the brownish colored box.

Profile

Name: Akefia Bakura

Age: 25

Status: Unemployed for 2 years.

Likes: TV, annoy his brother, read, his stereo, annoy his brother, pull pranks and unusual stunts, sports, TV, annoy his brother.

Dislikes: Yami, his baby brother, being stuck in one place, no food in the fridge, work, all his bosses, Yugi (mini Yami), bitches, bitches that like red...everything red in general.

Abilities: Getting people to do what he wants (especially girls since they swoon over his looks), talks english, japanese and arabic and what Ryou thinks his abilities are...nothing.

Current Situation: Out of money because his father came back unexpectedly from Egypt bringing a new _girlfriend_ who had a chihuaha and a passion for _red stuff _and whom Ryou drowned her chihuaha while he locked her in the basement pretending to be a ghost and left her hanging on a rope for the whole day since she had stepped in his trap. Ryou almost killed the dog and dyed her _red _clothes white getting their monthly allowance cut and having to survive for one month on their own.

The televisor burst into flames and bolts. They stared blankly at the smoke.

"That could have been you."

"I highly doubt."

"...I pampered you too much when you were a kid Ryou."

"Not my fault I was gifted with awesome cuteness."

Akefia sighed and sat on the carpet crossing his legs.

"Call a repairer to get the electricity running again, we should be able to at least afford that," he said looking back at the ruined TV, "And repair that too."

Ryou walked towards the little set of drawers and was about to pick up the phone when it suddenly rang.

"What are you doing?" his brother asked. "I don't know! It rang on its own!" the boy exclaimed and the other lit up.

"It's probably dad calling to apologize to his sons," he said smugly and Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Or he wants to force an apology out of us...again," he pointed out with a sigh.

"We will not bow down!" Akefia yelled startling his little brother then he picked up the phone.

"You can fuck off old man 'cause we're not uttering one damn apology to your new bitch!"

Ryou fell over and on the other line Anzu collided with the pavement.

"Um...Ryou?" she tried again nervously.

"Oh Ryou, phone call for you," he said throwing the receiver to him and walking in a relaxed manner towards the kitchen.

"Ah yes, sorry about my idiot brother's actions..." he said.

"Mufoi!" the man exclaimed his mouth filled with a donut.

"It's okay, it's Anzu," the girl said with a happier voice.

"Something wrong?"

"I asked the others to come and meet me at Burger World, do you think you can make it?"

"Sure! I'm coming right away!" he announced cheerfully then hung up. Not even asking for the time.

"Where are you going?" Akefia asked while Ryou stuffed his wallet and cell in his bag.

"To Burger World," he answered grabbing his coat. His older brother then disapeared in a flash and he blinked. The boy decided to not ask and walked towards the front door. Someone then gripped the knob. He turned around and hit the back of his head against the wood out of shock.

"Let's go," Akefia said already fully dressed and standing behind him.

* * *

They were walking outside in silence and Ryou didn't remember Burger World being so far. It's true that with his studies he didn't really have the time to go or think of this particular place that held so much memories.

"Akefia?" he called snapping his brother from his thoughts.

"What?" the older man replied at least aknowledging him. Ryou gazed at him with so much seriousness it even turned Akefia slightly worried. And curious. Yeah, curious worry.

"Carry me."

The guy almost tripped and blinked, assuring himself that he wasn't in some sort of dream.

Or deaf.

"Ryou, woul you mind repeating?" he nicely asked.

"Carry me," his baby brother repeated with more determination and he sweatdropped at the intense flame currently present in the boy's eyes.

"What are you? Eight?" he pointed out showing his irritation and the other frowned dangerously.

"I'm your brother."

"Yeah and?"

"And would you leave your little brother walking on a broken ankle?"

Now Akefia halted and shot him a threatening glare, obviously warning him not to joke around.

"It's true!" Ryou exclaimed clearly offended and he even lifted his leg, jumping on one foot, to show how swollen it was.

Indeed, it was even turning purple.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" the man shouted scaring passing people.

"I didn't notice a shard got stuck right in my muscle when I was coming down the basement stairs. I took it out just seconds ago," he explained. Now the other knew why he had slowed down for a fraction of seconds.

"And why didn't you tell me?!" Akefia reprimanded awfully and weirdly concerned.

"I thought the pain would go away," his brother said innocently and he facepalmed.

"Ryou, pain is not meant to be ignored. Now come on, climb before it gets the size of a soccer ball."

Ryou beamed and literally jumped on his broad back, making the man almost fall. He quickly regained his balance though and sent a heated glare in the direction of the grinning white-haired _child_.

"Geez, you took some weight," he mumbled and got a kick on his side. He supressed the pain and displayed a fake smile on his face instead.

When they neared their destination, a thought suddenly hit him.

"Ryou, I don't think they'll let us in. Even for a fast-food place, they'll think we're weirdos," Akefia stated already straightening himself so that Ryou would simply slide down. However, the teenager firmly held onto his neck and his breath came out as a strangled gasp.

"Let...go...LET GO YOU MORON!"

That scared Ryou enough to make him jump off him and take off towards the doors. Wasn't his ankle broken?

"Help! There's a pedo running after me!"

The dude's jaw dropped as he stared at the swinging glass doors. He didn't just do that, right?

"IDIOT I'M YOUR BROTHER!" he roared entering the restaurant. His eyes searched for the jackass, aka his pathetic excuse of a brother, making the little amount of customers cower in their corner. He finally spotted him at the table with his group of equally pathetic friends gazing at him with wide eyes.

"See? He's threatening," Ryou said crossing his arms.

"You're looking for a beating..." Akefia growled.

"You're right, he sure is," Yami confirmed and the older man's mind snapped.

* * *

Anzu flicked her fingers infront of Akefia who was currently sitting at their table and staring blankly into space.

"I think he's having an emotional break down," Yugi suggested.

"Him? I doubt that bastard is capable of that," Jounouchi said and the brown-haired teen next to him shot him a look of panic.

"Man! What if he hears you? I'm not helping you if that's the case!" Honda declared and the blond raised an eyebrow.

"Are you that scared of him?" he asked. "Jou, he's Ryou's brother."

They looked at the white-haired boy and he beamed at them. They shuddered.

Family of creeps.

"He called me a pedo infront of that asshole..." Akefia muttered emotionlessly and Yami twitched.

"I'm sure he's fine..." he assured with a dark aura surrounding him and Yugi sighed.

"You called for something right Anzu-chan*?" he asked bringing everyone back on track.

"Yes! Thank you Yugi. You all know about the Festival? Well there's this play I have to direct and I needed your help to find a suitable plot," Anzu explained.

"What's the play about?" Yami asked. "Cinderella."

"Then it's easy! Everyone knows the Disney classic," Jounouchi said and the brunette rubbed her eyes.

"No, you got it wrong. Disney's version is a simplified one."

She understood their confusion and she herself hadn't understood at first why the previous director quitted. After some researches on the Internet, she found there existed millions of interpretations and that Cinderella was in fact a legend that dated from Ancient Greece. Of course, she figured the school council wanted the most accurate version and her suspicions were founded at the last reunion. Now, she's struggling to find the proper plot plus organising a very tight schedule.

The Festival was in three weeks and she needed all the help she could get.

"Well...I guess we're all familiar with the european version so how about taking one from our part of the world?" Jou suggested.

"That could be a good idea, I heard a chinese tale pretty similar to Cinderella," Yugi added.

"Yes! That could be good, I also heard about a korean tale. Maybe we could compare?" the girl said happily, getting out her notebook. Luck was finally on her side.

"Here you go!" Miho said startling them. She was in her work attire and holding a plate filled with sodas, fries and burgers. They thanked her then her eyes locked on Ryou's figure.

"H-Hi...Bakura-san**..." she stuttered and he looked up.

"Yo, I'll take some chips*** and chicken nuggets," the young man ordered thinking she was talking to him for that. "And my brother too, he's too knocked out to order."

Some facepalmed at how clueless he was, seriously, couldn't he get Miho _liked _him? Anzu had done her best in many ways to put them together but even her super matchmaking skills were no match for this challenge.

"Um...chips?" the waitress questioned and he rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, I meant fries. Looks like old habits never wear off," Ryou clarified and she smiled happily. One would think it was of relief but unknown to must of us, him talking to her for that long was a record.

"Stay away from Ryou if you want to keep your head on your shoulders," Akefia suddenly said and the girl paled. They all did actually.

Frankly, the man was doing this for her own good. By only looking at her, she already entered in the category of fragile and naïve females. Miho wouldn't survive for the only trait that related the Bakura siblings as brothers was their insanity. Even of how little it was shown on Ryou's side.

Akefia was evil, Ryou was twisted.

Miho quickly left after a polite bow and Anzu shot him a glare.

"How dare you! Ryou?! How can you stay quiet after this?" she shouted outraged.

"Bro...that was mean," the boy said munching on a fry stolen from Yugi's portion and the tall brunette twitched. He looked at her with indifference and swallowed down the snack.

"You wanted the original story of Cinderella? I have it."

They all looked at him with wide and she lit up. Yugi kept doing "no" signs but she ignored them.

The young man smiled.

**Movie Classic n°3: Cinderella**

Ryou: So, you want me to summarise it or you want the whole tale?

Anzu: (thinks)

Yugi: (mouths "summary")

Anzu: (Gets out a pencil from her bag) The whole tale would be nice.

Yugi: Oh lord...

Ryou: (coughs) Once upon a time in a far away place, there was a kingdom of unspeakable inhumanity who no one dared to face.

Anzu: …

Yugi: There we go. He won't stop now.

Ryou: And the person at the top, was a handsome young King. He collected all the luxuries in the world, many women would swoon over the charms and looks of this young man. The only being he truly cherished though, was his tall and strong black horse named Death.

Everything in the world was what he had claimed.

He would say, "If we're short on money that's no fearful thing, just squeeze it out of the ones I dangle on a string. To those who feel sudden bravery and oppose me to bring me down. They will just clean my blade with their blood."

He always would wear a smirk on his face and his motto was an order so simple.

"Now, bow to me!"

Anzu: (stopped writing at this point) Um...Ryou? Are you sure we're talking about the same story here?

Ryou: You wanted Cinderella didn't you?

Anzu: Yes but...that's not Cinderella.

Ryou: (frowns) What a surprise, I thought you didn't know the story?

Anzu: I know it's about a girl that went to a ball and met a prince...

Ryou: …

Anzu: Ah...I get it...the prince...I'm sorry continue.

Akefia: (sniggers)

Ryou: Well then...(coughs) The King, in big, was a true tyrant. Putting an end to him was no easy task, the men were filled with jealousy and rage but the women would beg saying everyone has a good side. And in one of the richest noble's house, the opinion of the females for their ruler wasn't much different.

Jounouchi: This is Cinderella's house right? Knew she hided her bitch side...

Ryou: What the f...Anyway, the Lady of the manor had two daughters...or was it three? Whatever, the _daughters _were spoiled brats that were – for the maids to hate them more – very beautiful. The Lord had died leaving his heritage to his biological daughter, Cinderella. Yup, the other stuck up bitches were her step-sisters and the Lady her step-mother.

Anzu: Could you tell me more information about the real mother?

Ryou: She's dead.

Anzu: -_-

Ryou: Don't tell me you want a description of her corpse?!

Anzu: O_O NO!

Ryou: You scared me...so out of jealousy for Cinderella and since she would have become a Lady if the law wasn't so useless, the step-mother disowned her and took everything for her and her precious daughters leaving Cinderella to rot alone as an abused maid...don't worry, I meant disrespected and devalorised. No sexual references there.

Yami: We got that you know...

Ryou: Well until further notice the other maids could be lesbians...

Yugi: (facepalms)

Jounouchi and Honda: o_O

Anzu: Um...continue please.

Ryou: Okay then switching to the handsome King on his throne. His father thought that a nice and caring woman would be able to soften his tyrannical son's heart and decided to organise a ball to find the perfect wife.

Akefia: That's gonna be tough considering all the bitches out there.

Yami: I agree.

Yugi: (immortalizing the moment with his cell)

Ryou: Now the news of the King "wanting" to marry reached the manor at the speed of a rainbow unicorn. And since everyone was invited, the maids and ladies were in ecstasy. Everyone except Cinderella. She hated the King and all the nobles for the matter. Taking delight in indirectly torturing her step-sisters just like they bully their _innocent maid_.

Honda: Wow, that's impressive.

Jounouchi: Told you.

Everyone: ?

Ryou: o_- Sure Jou, sure. So when she was making dinner, the kettle she was using swooched and puffed...

Anzu: Swooched?

Ryou: You know, the swoochy woochy feeling.

Anzu: Ah...

Ryou: It moaned too.

Yami: What the fuck?!

Ryou: Yeah, that's what Cinderella thought too. So after yelling, "What the fuck?!" A blast of magic erupted from the kettle and a goldfish came out. She stared at it and it beamed.

"Hey! I'm your godmother!"

Akefia: Reassure me, she killed it right?

Ryou: Totally but godmother's are like cats. So after thoroughly explaining her everything, Goldy said she would free her from this hell but on one condition. Kill the King.

Yugi: Never trust fishies...and seagulls.

Ryou: ...riiiight. Then Cinderella accepted with no hesitation.

Akefia: No shit. Girls like that are rare, too bad it's a fairy tale.

Ryou: Would you stop interupting me?! They decided to act on the night of the ball and Goldy used her magic to give Cinderella a beautiful dress. She also turned mouses into men, frogs into horses, a pumpkin into a carriage and a stick into a fine and shiny dagger. At a price however, she had to be back before midnight otherwise the magic would wear off.

Anzu: Will she really kill the King?

Ryou: Wait. She arrives at the ball and avoids the best she can her _family _while declining all the offers of other men obviously wanting to have a good time.

Yugi: Assholes.

Yami: Yugi! Watch your tongue!

Jounouchi: Like you're any better Yams.

Ryou: Anyway, she ends up bumping on the King and she openly glares at him. Interested in her lack of drool, he followed her everywhere and Cinderella under the pressure finally accepted to dance.

"What's your name?" he asked. "What use will it be to you my lord? Not like we'll see each other again," she answered. "Isn't it the duty of the King to know his subjects?"

At that, Cinderella grinned. The _lord _was the King so that was just perfect. They would talk and sometimes she would create accidents for her _family _unknowingly seducing the evil King.

She was about to stab him with her dagger when the bell stroke midnight. Cinderella screamed in horror and ran away, her plans ruined. The young man of course ran after her.

Anzu: That's when the glass slipper falls right?

Ryou: Exactly so the guy finds the shoe and decides to hunt for this beautiful princess. Cinderella however is enraged and certainly not in love. To make matters worse, her step-mother saw her at the ball and punished her. She was locked in the jail cells.

Yami: Why do I have a feeling it's gonna get worse?

Ryou: It does, actually, boiling with rage she escapes and when entering the dinning room to face the Lady. She saw on her plate, bathing in a refined lemon sauce, Goldy.

Yugi: Oh god...but I thought the fish couldn't die?

Ryou: She was cut into pieces and cooked, how could she possibly regenerate?

Yugi: Got a point...poor Goldy.

Ryou: So vowing to take revenge, she went back in doing her usual chores when the bell rang. Cinderella opened it and saw a black dressed dude on a rainbow poney.

Akefia: What the fuck?

Ryou: Know My Little Poney?

Akefia: No and I'm glad.

Ryou: Okay. Then she yelled a good "What the fuck?!" and the King smirked immediately recognising her. He introduced himself as a messenger and the step-sisters took him in straight away. He talked about the King searching for a girl and showed the glass slipper. They tried it and of course it didn't fit. They wanted him to stay anyway with the excuse that the night would _refresh _them. During that time, Cinderella killed the girls and cooked them just like Goldy. Offering them afterwards to her step-mother as supper.

Anzu: That's horrible!

Ryou: The King was head over heels for her at this point and as he was about to get kicked out. He asked her to try a dress and the slipper and he would leave. She accepted and the beautiful Cinderella emerged!

Honda: I'm positive there won't be a happy ending to this.

Ryou: Depends, the King revealed himself to her and she tried to kill him but he was a too good swordsman to be beaten that easily. He promised a great life as a queen and that she could leave this place forever. Cinderella left with him and they got married. So the kingdom got itself two horrible rulers even if Cinderella was a bit more fair, due to her previous sufferings. The step-mother tried to get on her daughters good side but got slayed immediately by the possessive King. Cinderella had told _everything _to her husband afterall.

Anzu: So...that's Cinderella?

Ryou: You can say the people got an...evily caring queen. The thing that everyone is sure of though, is that they were truly in love. The End.

Jounouchi: Bravo! Awesome!

Honda: You are...you're crazy heartless guy Ryou! (he's obviously remembering the incident with Miho)

Akefia: Hey! Don't you dare insult him! (kicks Honda) I'm the only one that can do that!

Everyone: …

Yugi: Now, that was contradictory.

* * *

*: -chan is a suffix added to a name when talking to a female friend. The oppposite being -kun.

**: -san is a suffix added to a name when talking politely to an equal of any age.

***: I'm sure everyone normally knows this but just to be sure, chips is the british word for fries. Example: Fish and Chips.

* * *

Me: (wearing a bandage on her head) COM?

COM: Yeah?

Me: Buy a tank on ebay, I'm kicking all those fictional characters out.

COM: -_-'' I don't think we can buy a tank on ebay.

Me: AARRGHH!

COM: Um...hope you enjoyed and please review!


	4. IV - The Phantom Of The Opera

Me: I'm back and with a new chapter! Yahou!

COM: Since we received some interesting reviews we decided to like our other stories...

Me: My stories.

COM: Your stories...to answer them in the author notes. We will only be answering questions and requests as for the rest we thank you so much for your support.

Sincerjoyy: Thank you for your compliments! It warms up my heart. For your request concerning Alice in Wonderland I will gladly do it since it's a well-known classic ;) but probably in the next chapter. You see, Yugioh fan's request came first so sorry. But I'll do it, no problem.

Yugioh fan: So this chapter is the movie you requested! I already knew about it but I was doubting on putting it or not. Your request lifted the doubt. As for Dartz I wasn't planning on adding him in this one but mentioning him inspired something. So yes he will aprear but probably after the two or three upcoming chapters. I still need to think it over properly.

COM: Okay, that's all. Enjoy!

* * *

**Movie Classics Retold By Ryou Bakura**

_IV – THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA_

The shattering of people were driving Yugi sick, literally. He looked at the goldish paper clipped on a rectangular shaped panel and squinted his eyes in an attempt to read the ever so small letters. Or were they numbers? He sighed and passed a hand through his black hair, resulting in his blond bangs blurring his vision even more. Sometimes, he hated how the weird and _natural _shape of his hair stopped him from pushing the locks behind his ear. Yes, they were too short and _gravity defying _to stay stuck in one place.

But the small teen just had to bear with it and besides, he sure as hell would be crazy if he didn't take advantage of it. First, it adds centimeters to his already tiny stature. Second, it makes him look pretty cool and matches his clothes greatly. And finally, he had dyed his tips a shiny magenta color.

In big, his hair style was mostly awesome. Now to get back to his current predicament, his height was a whole different matter. Yugi tried to push some of the people away but it proved futile as he ended up being ejected from the mob.

"I hate operas..." he mumbled dusting himself. Indeed, this gigantic crowd was caused by the opening of this old run down building that they dared call an opera. The panel he had tried to reach earlier being the schedule of the tour and the play of the day. He didn't come here on his own free will, not at all. The boy would have gladly stayed at his house playing video games with his older brother than joining his boring class for a school trip to this museum. The opera being open to visitors for visit, their teacher thought it would be a good idea to show them how plays were organised at the time when people didn't even know what a movie or cinema was.

"Well duh, it wasn't invented yet," Yugi deadpanned to himself. And you know the funny part? His history teacher in cinematography wasn't only a complete goof but he also managed to loose him. Well, that was partially the student's own fault but he would never admit it.

"Might aswell enter the theatre, I'll probably find them at some point," he said walking towards the stairs.

"Ticket please."

Okay, that wasn't part of the plan.

* * *

"I'm a student."

"Sure."

"Yeah and my classmates are already inside..."

"You think I'm an idiot kid?"

"Yes, a complete idiot for not believing me."

Yugi collided with the pavement for the third time in a row. That security guard was pissing him off to no end.

"This is an abuse of power! I demand judgement!" he yelled and the man in uniform rolled his eyes.

"Listen boy, don't make me call you're parents. Or even your school. Elementary school kids shouldn't be wandering around like that," he threatened and Yugi snapped. His whole body was now twitching and shaking and the guard almost backed away. Almost since cowering away would question his authority.

"I'M SEVENTEEN FOR PETE'S SAKE! YOU HAVE HOLES FOR EYES?!" the young man roared and the eavesdroppers around him jumped in fright.

That didn't solve his problem though as that jackass they call security thought he was lying and got him forcefully removed. Now he was sulking on the bottom step of the huge theatre's staircase. Yugi would glance up at the entrance once in a while and proceed in burning holes in the back of his new nemesis.

"Got kicked out too huh? The world sure is little."

He blinked and shrieked as Ryou simply stared at him jumped three meters in the air before landing harshly on his butt. The small boy rubbed his sore bottom and it's only after the realization sank in did he spin around to face his white-haired friend.

"So partner, what did you do?" he asked gesturing to the opera. "I didn't enter it," Yugi answered his irritation towards the officer resurfacing.

"Wow, you're even better than Akefia! Getting kicked out without even entering, brillant," his classmate praised making him sweatdrop.

"I don't think you should be praising me, you're supposed to be the top student and role model. You getting removed is way more impressive," he pointed out. Ryou grinned sheepishly and he could only feel pity for the boy's victim. Yup, the youngest of the Bakura siblings was truly that remarquable.

"So? Oh mighty Einstein, would you be as kind as enlighten this poor uncultured street boy?" Yugi inquired mimicking that snob they called a TV animator.

"Soda," came the unsuspected answer and he blinked.

"Soda?"

"Yup."

"So...da? The drink?"

"You got it."

If this wasn't Ryou he wasn't talking to he would have surelly wondered about his interlocutor's mental health.

"Now I really need you to enlighten my path, seriously," he said with a blank look. "Well then Yugi, I will tell you the story of how I was treated so unfairly by the authorities," the taller male declared dramaticly.

"Hey kid!" the security guard called interrupting him. Yugi turned around followed by his companion.

"What? Suddenly want to apologize?" he asked with a smirk that he learned from his beloved brother.

"Eh? No. I need you to move from there. Customers have been complaining about you blocking the way," he replied and they gaped at him.

"The fuck dude?! Don't you see how frigging large this staircase is?!" Yugi exclaimed now too angry to even watch out for his language.

* * *

"Kicked out from the courtyard, wait till I say this to Akefia," Ryou said stuffing his hands in his pockets while staring at the gate.

"I can't believe those people! Now we're surelly getting infinite hours of detention!" Yugi cried slumping on the cobblestone path in defeat. "Now, see the bright side. At least we won't be forced to listen to a boring woman that thinks she's sexy in her uniform," his friend said his tone of voice quite comforting. The boy smiled.

"Thanks, that was weirdly comforting."

"No problem, now we got the whole day free! Wahou!"

"Yeah! Let's go to the arcade! Who cares about school this days anyway?"

"You got that right Yugi, even if the questionnaire we're suppose to fill during the tour is worth half the final mark of this school year!"

…

..

.

"Ryou, what did you just say?" Yugi asked paling considerably. The white-haired teen blinked, his smile not faltering in the slightest.

"Wahou?" he tried reviewing the earlier conversation in his head.

"No! After!" the small boy shouted now panicking. "Um...the tour is worth half the marks?"

A piercing scream was heard as Yugi Mutou, grandson of Sugoroku Mutou and little brother of Yami Mutou, died on a cold pavement covered of dead grass and moss.

"Ryou, quit it, I'm not dead," Yugi deadpanned as Kirya came out of a bush and snatched the script from Ryou's hands before walking away.

"Stupid cannon characters with their fucked up minds..." she mumbled as a door appeared from nowhere then disapeared after the authoress went through it.

"Well, that would have been a true tragedy. All hail to Shakespear!" the young man yelled earning himself weird looks from passing shoppers.

"Ryou, seriously, quit it. I know you want to write your own plays but imagining my death is just sick," his small friend replied to which he blinked astonished.

"Yugi! I thought you knew me! I don't want to become a director!" he exclaimed outraged and now people were getting out their cellphones probably calling the closest asylum.

"Um...then what?" Yugi asked looking nervously at the eavesdroppers around him. Ryou's face then shifted to a deadly serious expression.

"Master of the universe."

"The fuck?!"

"You got to understand Hamlet."

"That's not the point! Sheesh just make appear one of those doors to get us inside!"

The poor black-haired teen knew he was going crazy but he was ready to result to his taller friend's twisted plans. He saw a door appear out of nowhere, how do you think he should take that?

"Okay, follow me. But does it bother you if it's a window?"

Yugi blinked.

* * *

Akefia hated his boss. He hated his job. In big, he hated everyone. In dire need of money, the oldest Bakura had to find a new working place to at least win some cash to make it through the month. It didn't arrange things when one thinks that his father abandoned his own sons for some woman.

"Wait and see when she dumps him," he mumbled brushing off some dust from the counter with his hand. He was now sitting infront of the cash register of the opera's souvenir store boring himself to death. He would look at the passing visitors once in a while but just seeing those snob and high class bastards made him wanna puke. Akefia knew he was gonna die of illness if someone didn't save him from this hell. The mere sight of them was enough for the young man to be reminded of Seto Kaiba.

"That stuck up prick...wait until I get my hands on you I'll..." he growled grabbing a nearby doll and strangling it, almost making the stuffed head of Raoul – character of the Phantom of the Opera – pop out. He never liked the play to be honest. On his first shift here he was allowed to see a glimpse of the musical and was extremely disapointed and bored. Well, not that he ever like theatre to begin with. He sighed and absent-mindedly disposed of the broken toy, keeping in mind to throw it later. Even if his boss saw it, he wouldn't bother paying it.

"But I'd be getting fired and I unfortunately can't afford that," Akefia muttered remembering the reason why he was sitting here, killing himself with boredom, in the first place. The glare that he sent towards the doll was even faint and dull, lacking its usual burning fire. He rubbed his temples effortlessly and didn't dare look at his face in the mirror. The young man straightened himself to get rid of the cumbersome weight on his shoulders. The exhaustion was making him look like an old man and the thought wasn't a pleasant one in the least. Akefia then found himself looking down at the register. The light reflected on the black screen making a mirror effect and his eyes widened.

"I have wrinkles! Holy crap this isn't happening!" he shouted horrified by the sight of his handsome face now looking like a soaked mop. He was too occupied fussing over his sabotaged features to hear a knock coming from the window in the far left side of the store.

"Ryou? Maybe he can't hear us?" Yugi pointed out after a while.

"Sure he can't, he's too busy throwing a tantrum over his face," Ryou hissed hitting the glass harder. "Open up you moron! And he dares call me a woman?!"

His brother stood up from the stool and hurriedly walked towards the sink, maybe cold water would wash away these atrocities?

"What is he doing now?" Yugi asked annoyed, he was damning his height right now. Unfortunetly or luckily, his hair didn't have eyes. He tucked more on his white-haired friend's sleeve and huffed as he finally got Ryou's attention.

"Washing his face, after that he should have calmed down enough to notice us," he answered and the smaller boy sighed in relief at the news. And as predicted, the older Bakura turned around, towel in hand, and stared at them with a deadpan expression.

"Great, insects. I'm not payed to exterminate," he hissed in irritation towards his employer and grabbed the anti-mosquito spray. "If that kills those blood-suckers then it should get rid of those giant cockroaches."

Ryou's eyes popped out.

"Shit! I forgot that after 'beauty fit' comes 'delusion mode'!" he yelled following his brother's every step with the threatening and deadly product.

"Um...and that means?" Yugi inquired raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"RUN!"

* * *

"Is he gone?"

"Probably."

"Boo."

"AAAAHHHH!" Yugi and Ryou shrieked in chorus. Akefia winced while rubbing his left ear and lifted the spray bottle.

"Why did you guys dress up as cockroaches?" he asked truly curious, then again it was his brother and that asshole's shrimp they were talking about.

"Why for the love of macaronies would we to that?!" his younger sibling exclaimed not believing that such an outragous thought came to Akefia's mind.

"Come down woman. Jesus and you reprimand me when I squash spiders?" he said more by annoyance than true anger. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Says the one fussing over his face, besides your hair's longer...OUCH! Why did you that for?!" he winced rubbing his throbbing head. Who knew spray cans could hurt so much?

"I'm more manly than you, it's a fact," the older man retort resting his new weapon on his shoulder.

"Good but could we just go inside, it's freezing out here," Yugi interrupted looking around the damp forest they had hidden in. He could feel a tickling sensation on the tip of his nose and was greeted by a large bee.

"AAAAHHHH! A BEE! IT'S ON ME!" he yelled waving his arms franaticly almost knocking Akefia out.

"Stay put!" Ryou ordered loudly taking a nearby branch and flunging it towards the black-haired teen.

…

..

.

"Nice Ry...you killed the shrimp."

"Would you quit it! I'm not that weak!...but I think I'm bleeding...just saying..."

"I wanna pee."

"What the fuck Ryou?! Just go behind a goddamn tree! That's not the thing missing around here!"

"But Kefia, there's a beehive behind that one..."

* * *

Akefia rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and pulled on Ryou's hair.

"I think you're stuck bro," he finally said admitting defeat.

"And who's fault is it! Throwing me in a bush wasn't the brightest idea you've had!" the other shouted holding back his tears at the sight of his beautiful hair being taken hostage by a pack of leaves.

"Yeah well getting stung by those mad honey-suckers wouldn't have been better!" his brother retort louder, clenching his fists. One could see he was at a hair from snapping.

"Well I don't know about that, bees die when they sting so we would have gotten rid of them," Yugi pointed out innocently making the tension in the air drop.

"Yugi, that's just sick. Even I wouldn't want to do that to Ryou," Akefia said with a blank look and the smaller boy shrugged.

"Just stating something," he defended. "You're all meanies! Just like that little fucker they call a cashier!" Ryou yelled out of the blue and they turned to him.

"Oh yeah by the way, what are you doing here?" the older man asked crossing his arms.

"Ryou and I got kicked out...well me before I even entered the building but that's out of the question. I don't know what your brother did however," Yugi explained like he was talking about the weather. Shows how tired he was.

"Do you guys really wanna know?" the still stuck in a bush teen asked. They nodded.

"Well here's a tale to illustrate the tragic injustice I was victim of!" he declared.

"Oh shit."

**Movie Classic n°4: The Phantom Of The Opera**

Yugi: You don't have to do this.

Akefia: He's already started so might aswell listen to it.

Ryou: Fire...fire everywhere. A girl was crying, her clothes ripped to shreds...

Akefia: Ryou, you never got stuck in a fire.

Ryou: Oh wait, I got the wrong one. Sorry.

Yugi: (sighs)

Ryou: Ahem...so it starts in a town where lively and rhythmic music could be heard. A voice as smooth as honey echoed through the streets and a beautiful blond girl was standing in the middle of the square. A man playing the violin next to her.

Akefia: Why do I have the feeling he's got it already all wrong.

Ryou: At the end of the song, everyone clapped and cheered while throwing coins in the man's hat. The young girl smiled warmly and went to hug her father. "We'll have enough to eat and sleep in an inn tonight sweetheart," he said and she squealed, thinking of cream cakes.

Yugi: (has no clue of what story Ryou's talking about) That's so cute! What's the name of the girl?

Ryou: Silence, you'll know soon enough. So they went and booked a room. They ate a nice little warm dinner and the girl was able to get her cream cake. However, just as they finished their meal, the door flew open and three tough-looking individuals and an old man entered.

"We finally found you, now hand over the money you owe us!"

"Please! Leave me more time! My wife died recently and we still have trouble living!"

"Then we'll take your daughter!"

"Papa!"

"Christine!"

Akefia: I knew it.

Ryou: Tragic isn't it? Reminds me of our current lack of money...

Akefia: I know! I know! I'm working on it! Jesus...

Yugi: (still doesn't know what tale it is) What happens?! Will she be okay?!

Ryou: Only God knows...

Yugi: (gasps in fright)

Ryou: Yeah 'cause I forgot.

Yugi: (falls over)

Ryou: Anyway, after years of slavery she became more beautiful, like a delicate flower. She never got raped though...

Yugi: GOOD FOR HER! MOVING ON!

Ryou: (jumps) Okay! Okay! Jeez...so when she was quietly singing in the empty house while cleaning the rooms, a carriage passed by and a handsome young man richly dressed heard her voice.

Yugi: Her prince charming?!

Akefia: No, the doll.

Yugi: ?

Ryou: Not exactly but he'll play a major role in the story.

Yugi: ?

Akefia: Yeah in his fucked up mind since we're far from the original plot.

Ryou: Shut up!

Yugi: ?

Ryou: Then he ends up rescuing her from her life of slavery and she lives with him and his parents for a while. Christine wants to get a job to not bother Raoul who has been very kind to her like a brother and he introduces her to Mrs. Valerius, owner of an opera. At first, she works in the opera as a maid but her talent is soon discovered and she becomes in barely six months, the star of the town.

Yugi: Will she set off to find her father?

Ryou: He died.

Yugi: WHAT?!

Ryou: Urine problems, the guy was old. Fifteen years is a long run you know.

Yugi: Again...WHAT?!

Ryou: Urine problems! Sheesh! So to heal her broken heart after the funeral, she goes in her little hideout at the top floor that had also a balcony were you could see the whole stage and rows of seats. The king's lounge.

Akefia: King's?

Ryou: (glares)

Akefia: Ugh...I'm not gonna argue.

Ryou: Chris...I'll call her that...sings and unknown to her, a masked man was sitting on a chair simply looking at her. Of course, she notices him after a while and screams of terror. He smirked, she could see a part of it considering the mask covered three quarters of his face. The two eyes and half of the mouth.

Yugi: What a funny mask...wait...is that the phantom of the opera?

Akefia: Took you long enough.

Ryou: Then she demands his name and he simply says and a low voice full of amusement, "I'm the Angel of Music!" For the following days, they meet at the same place and he teaches her all the secrets of music aswell as all the hidden places and corners of the opera. She started to get attracted by the masked man named Erik and Raoul started to get suspicions as he saw Christine's dreamy attitude. Things started to go out of control when they received a letter from Erik stating his monthly demands, otherwise he would sabotage the gala. You see, he was known as the 'Opera Ghost'.

Yugi: Doesn't she love Raoul.

Ryou: Nah, she only sees him as a brother and vice versa. The guy's gay anyway.

Yugi: What...I just...what...WHAT THE FUCK?!

Ryou: Yup, he liked a feminine looking boy named Emilio who worked as an artist that paints portraits. Chris was also quite cunning and asked Emilio to paint a portrait of the handsome viscount. To bad Raoul was blushing like a tomato though. But I think there was a spark between them.

Akefia: That character doesn't exist.

Ryou: (ignores him) So, Raoul and Mrs. Vagina...oh shit! I mean Valerius! Oh Jesus!

Akefia: Oh god that was just...ugh.

Yugi: Nice visual Ryou.

Ryou: Oh sorry! So they refused to submit to Erik's demands and enraged that he wouldn't be able to see his beautiful Christine, destroyed the whole stage. Taking the blond and killing Raoul.

Akefia: Chandelier Ryou, he launched a chandelier and Raoul? Come on.

Ryou: Don't worry, Emilio's here to save the day and treated his wounds. The viscount took the chance to confess his feelings and the boy said he needed to think about it since he wasn't sure he swung that way.

Yugi: I guess it's understandable but how about Christine?

Ryou: No matter what they did they couldn't find her. She was locked up in the cellars and Erik kept taking care of her. They would play the piano together or sing but one day, she said she missed the outside world and Erik relucantly accepted to let her go for seven days. Giving her a ring to remember her promise and a love confession. Everyone was delighted when she came back and everything went back to normal. Until of course, the senventh day came and Erik claimed her. Chris wanted a little more time or better yet, settle with him outside and for him to work like everybody else. They had a heated argument and in her fury, the girl snatched the mask, revealing the huge burn covering the left side of the man's face. He had still beautiful blue eyes and was still quite handsome but the burn hid it all.

Yugi: Oh no...

Ryou: Erik ended up running away after seeing her horrified look and in his fit of rage, sent a letter saying that if Chris didn't marry him, he would destroy the Opera. So Raoul secretly hired an assassin named 'The Persian' and set off to find the phantom's lare.

Akefia: That doesn't sound good.

Ryou: The girl didn't know of this and wanted to apologize to Erik, knowing she loved him. So she decided to run away with him from this place and start a new life somewhere else. Emilio had always supported her but was torn into following Raoul or aiding her.

Akefia: So he finally admitted he was gay. About time.

Yugi: Way to kill the tragic mood.

Ryou: When Christine arrived at the hideout, Raoul had been discreetly following and as she ran for Erik, there was a gunshot.

Yugi: (gasp)

Akefia: …

Ryou: ...Erik fell to the ground and as he breathed his last breath in her arms, he apologized for making her miserable and said he loved her (bows his head to add drama).

Yugi: (eyes watery)

Ryou: After the opera was closed for renovation, Erik was buried in a garden near the building and nine month later, Christine gave birth to a child.

Akefia: No way! That's just sick!

Yugi: The poor boy...no father...

Akefia: Ah? I thought she laid with someone else.

Yugi: WAY TO KILL THE MOOD YOU IDIOT!

Ryou: At a party to celebrate the young man's wedding several years later, Christine left her son with his wife and went to sit in the gardens. She talked to Erik's grave and she saw him appear. He sat down near her and they smiled as they continued chatting. "Would you like to come with me?" Erik asked and remembering that it was her fault he died because of her refusal, accepted. When her son came to fetch her, she was sitting on her seat, with a peaceful smile. His mother had died. Raoul comforted him with Emilio saying that she was happy now and that his father would take care of her...

Yugi: (wailing)

Akefia: RYOU!

Ryou: What?!

Akefia: THAT WAS AWESOME! WHY DON'T THEY SHOW THIS VERSION IN THEATRES! WHY?!

Ryou: …

Akefia: Now I'm pissed.

Ryou: You always are.

Yugi: sniff...that was beautiful...weird but beautiful...hey, what does it have to do with your soda thingy?

Ryou: Dunno.

Akefia and Yugi: -_-

* * *

Me: Okay...um hope you liked it, that one was really difficult to deform. I know it's different from the previous chapters but I tried.

COM: Review please. We have cookies.

Ryou: Nah I ate them all.

Me: WHAT?!


	5. V - Alice In Wonderland

Me: Um...hi?

COM: BOW DOWN! NOW!

Me: HAAA! I'M SORRY! SO SORRY!

Akefia: You better be woman.

Ryou: Yeah I was shitting my pants back in that closet.

Everyone: ...

Me: Sure...I'm sorry again for this two months wait but I was so busy with my new projects not to mention I'm planning on writting a novel.

COM: Writting a novel? You're far from getting out of school you know? Still three years to go.

Me: Yeah well...you really want to get me killed don't you?

COM: Your fault for telling crappy excuses like these.

**SincerJoyy:** This one's for you. The Alice in Wonderland fic!

**yugioh**** fan:** You'll have to wait and see : )

* * *

**Movie Classics Retold By Ryou Bakura**

_V – ALICE IN WONDERLAND_

"Sir! The big guys took our ball!"

"Sir, I'm hungry."

"Bakura-san...you're very handsome."

If that little girl hadn't said it in such a shy voice than Akefia would probably not have heard her but his headache made him catch even the soundless tinckling of a fallen coin against the pavement. He rubbed his temples in an attempt to sooth the growing pain and flipped the papers of his clipboard one more time before calling all the kids in his group with his booming voice.

"Hey shrimps! Get your butts over here!" he yelled and the children were too scared to even complain on his choice of words.

It was summer, and he was here sweating like a prune on a beach he couldn't even relax in. These were the drawbacks of being an animator for a summer camp. And why was he here? Because his good for nothing jackass of a brother decided to spill soda on his previous boss's son.

"_I'll take a medium size coke please," Innocent Ryou ordered and the cashier aka the son of the opera's owner that needed pocket money, mumbled something the boy couldn't quite comprehend and went to fetch the order. He set it on the counter and voiced the price. Ryou searched his pockets for his wallet and not finding it, started to panic but he then sighed in relief as he remembered the location of the desired item. He jumped on one foot and took off his shoe, getting out a leather wallet from his sneaker. The shopkeeper almost fell over and the white-haired teen payed for the drink._

_When he turned around though, he realized there was something awfully wrong with his coke._

"_Um...sorry sir but...you gave me a large one," he pointed out. "I ordered a medium."_

"_Well then too bad," came the uncaring reply. He smiled._

"_Ah well I'm afraid no. You see I payed for a large one and I wanted just a medium," said Ryou his eyes glowing dangerously. "Yeah well you already sipped so just get your ass out of the line and live with it," the man said. At that, the youngest Bakura gave him the "Akefia look of doom" and he paled considerably._

"_But...say you're sure it's large?" the cashier asked trying to save himself from the devil infront of him. "It's written on the drink your incompetent moron," Ryou spat. "You know what? I'll just take back my money," he thought outloud now wondering why he didn't ask for a refund much earlier._

"_But you can't do that! You already drank it!" the other exclaimed. "You're right, it'll be a waste."_

_And that said, he dumped the bottle's content on the dumbfounded worker and took the money that was luckily still lying on the counter._

"_Security!"_

"_Come at me suckers!"_

Akefia rolled his eyes at the memory and guided the kids towards the little café at the back of the beach. The mob of energy then cheered and he had to cover his ears before they scurried towards a beautiful girl with black hair holding a tray filled with exotic drinks. He turned around at that moment not caring at all for the scene unfolding infront of him and instead stared at the horizon with a bit of envy.

Here he was, bored out of his mind. This new job would get them enough money to last for two months if they only bought the necessities. The TV blowing up was already a hard hit on their savings and he just hoped that his little brother hadn't got himself in trouble during his absence.

_Calm down man, it's only been a week. Ryou's not that stupid_, Akefia thought and forgot for an instant that he was supposed to look after thirty brats, more commonly dubbed pissy fire balls. He understood now why parents were so eager to send their folks to a summer camp. It would have worked for him too if Ryou wasn't 17 and a problem magnet. He could already imagine receiving a phone call from the police telling him if he was related to the main suspect.

Yup, he causes the trouble. His brother is never a victim. Bakuras were too hot-tempered and tough for that.

He then blinked and narrowed his eyes at the water unaturally splashing against the platforms near the red line. He remembered telling the kids not to swim over there since the place was pretty dangerous. The young man's sight then caught the figures of three kids staring down and he now knew what all those waves were all about.

Someone was drowning.

He didn't think twice and quickly ran towards the scene, the boys present too petrified to even budge. He grabbed one by the collar and they yelped as they realized they were no longer alone.

"What the hell happened?!" Akefia demanded and the poor kid started crying.

"We only wanted to pull a joke on him but he slipped out of fear and fell!" he confessed in a high-pitched cry. The older male rolled his eyes at their idiocy and did something that was probably more stupid.

He dived just as the brown-haired child started sinking. He emerged from the water to catch his breath and noticed the water was more agitated than before, the wind not making his task easier. He knew he couldn't panic and searched for the little head that would at least reassure his mind of the boy's safety.

There was no sign of it.

He dived once more as a wave almost hit him and felt the salt sting his eyes as he tried to keep them open. Akefia ignored the pain in his chest and swam faster. Everything was turning black and he didn't know if it was due to his consciousnees loosing him or the depths of the sea. He hoped it was the latter.

The white-haired man almost cried out in relief as he saw the body of the 8 years old and used the remaining of his stength to grab him and pull them up.

Ryou would never forgive him if he died.

Both their heads soon emerged from the cold water and he coughed. He knew the bitter taste on his tongue will linger for a while. He looked back at the shore and saw the boy's companions were actually clever enough to call an ambulance and the other animators. A life guard was even standing close to the edge seemingly searching for them with binoculars. His focus quickly switched from the reforcements to the child in his arms and he lightly slapped him earning a cough and several chokes before the boy desperatly inhaled some air only to have more water pushed into his mouth.

"Keep it closed!" Akefia adviced as they started moving. "I'm gonna swim us to shore so hold on tight!"

The return to land was easier and the kid even tried to help by hitting the water with his weak legs. He smiled just a little and felt relief wash over him. For him it wasn't a big deal since his brother during his childhood was a _huger _deal to take care of. It felt like rescuing Ryou all over again.

He lifted the child up using the wall for support and was then hoisted up by the life guard as he himself coughed up more salt water. He gazed at the now safe boy and chuckled to see him still clinging onto him for dear life like a helpless cat. Well who knows? He could be afraid of water for all he knew.

"Bakura-san..." he choked and Akefia simply patted his head. "Be careful next time and if those idiots bother you again come and tell onii-san about it ok?" he said and mentally slapped himself for the lame "onii-san" part but the other seemed happy so the little slip was quickly forgotten. He sighed, how long had it been since Ryou called him that?

"Oye Bakura-kun! You okay?"

"Man look at your arm!"

"You were so cool back there!"

The voices of his colleges filled his head and he groaned rubbing his temples. He was way too tired to snap back at them.

"Please move aside, I need to check for any injuries on both them," said a light and melodic voice and the young man blinked before looking up in bright green eyes. The young woman had long white hair and a cute face making her seem not older than 18. Her skin was pale with a little blush on her cheeks that was surely due to the stress of the situation (okay I know it's lame but I took my version of female Ryou, sorry).

"Onii-san! The woman asked if you were okay!" the little boy shouted tugging on his sleeve and he blinked one more time before laughing.

"Sorry girl, thought you were a mermaid for a sec," he apologized with his trademark smirk and her cheeks colored a deeper shade of red.

"Ah...well um, you're arm is in quite a bad shape," she pointed out instantly looking away from the eyes of the handsome stranger, now focusing on the bloody wound. Akefia swung his arm in the air startling her and he just winced, his lack of pain now surprising her.

"Some cuts I must have made when climbing that wall," he said looking closer at his right arm. "No big deal."

"But we need to at least bandage this!" she insisted and grabbed his wrist leading him with the boy towards a parked ambulance. Her skin was soft he noticed. He sat down on a bench and the beautiful girl quickly came back with a first-aid kit and immediately got to work. He felt a smirk make his way to his face and a warm feeling spread through his chest. Was he enjoying her touch? Why did he feel the need to tease her just to see her blush?

"You're a doctor? You seem pretty young," Akefia stated deciding to ignore the ridiculous feeling, brushing it off as the adrenaline lingering after such a rescue. She looked at him a bit surprised and shook his head.

"I'm on an apprenticeship, I'm 21," she revealed and covered her mouth now wondering why she would tell such information to a man she barely knows.

"Well to make it fair, I'm 25 and an animator here," he replied his smirk widening at her shy movements and her gaze avoiding his. He understood in some way, his eyes were slightly red afterall, just like Ryou's.

"My eyes are naturelly crimson," he said and her eyes widened. "And no I don't read minds, simply assumed your wonderings," he added with a chuckle and she stood up to go infront of the 8 years old boy sitting next to him.

"It's an unusual color, I find them beautiful," she timidly replied and he couldn't help but scoff at that.

"Then there something to worry about," the older man said and she frowned.

"Why? They are nice," she insisted putting her hands on her hips. He laughed even more.

"Never mind then," he said brushing off the topic and noticed she was still staring at him.

"Done? I think the kid is begging for attention," he teased and her face flushed scarlet.

"Please sir! I wasn't looking at you!" the girl assured playing with her fingers as the pretty attractive man sighed leaning back on the bench.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable but the kid really wants to be pampered right now," he repeated differently and she was now left dumbfounded. She never thought he would apologize. At first glance he seemed like...

"And no, I'm not a jerk. I was just raised a bit better than some people," he answered her unvoiced question and she blushed, this time of embarrassment. How could he read her so well?

"You seem to read people well...Bakura-san was it?" she inquired.

"Just call me Akefia, I'm not one for formalities," he answered not really paying attention to the apprentice's main question.

"Akefia? It's...unusual," she commented then gasped as his smirk returned.

"I-I mean...it's original...it's..."

"It's egyptian, my old man's an archeologist. A crazy one at that."

She smiled just a little and realized she hadn't introduced herself.

"Ah! I'm so rude! I'm Ria Carter, nice to meet you Baku...I mean Akefia-san," she said quickly changing her last words but he still shook his head.

"Too formal Ria-chan," Akefia pointed out with a wink and she blushed more. "Akefia will do."

"Onii-san, I want ice cream."

The sudden demand startled them and their gazes broke as the boy next to him pouted.

"Oh you're related?" Ria asked clearly searching for any similar traits between the two.

"No, but I got a little brother back at Domino," he explained and her eyes unconsciously lit up.

"Oh I live over there too!"

"Excited much? I hope I didn't earn myself a stalker."

"Bakura-san!"

He laughed then heard a familiar ringtone. He spotted his bag against a pole and remembered he had thrown it to the side before diving earlier. The young man quickly ran towards it followed by the cute doctor and his new _sibling_ and fished the device out of one of the pockets. He flipped it open and stared at the caller ID. It was Ryou. He looked up and now noticed all the cameras and journalists already present on the site. He now dreaded the interview that would no doubt come later when the other animators would be done enjoying their short moment in the spotlight.

"Hello?" he finally answered, Ria looking at him intently.

"DUDE! I SAW YOU ON THE FREAKING TV!" Ryou's voice boomed across the whole street making heads turn his way. Akefia covered his cellphone with one hand and smiled sheepishly at the young woman.

He _never _smiles in _embarrassment_. His little brother could even feel the change in behavior of his older sibling and got curious.

"It's my brother..." Akefia said clearing their confusion and Ria nodded still quite frightened.

"Ah..." was the only thing that escaped her lips. "Yeah and his younger..." he added.

"HEY! I'M EVEN SEEING OUR CONVERSION ON THE SCREEN!"

"STOP YELLING YOU RETARD!"

"I'M YOUR BABY BROTHER! SHOW SOME RESPECT!"

"JACKASS!"

"ASSHOLE!"

He coughed and cleared his throat like nothing happened. He could feel the number of eyes on him but could care less at the moment. He didn't give a damn if he sounded polite or not.

"Bakura-san...reassure me, how old is your brother?" Ria shyly asked shrinking at all the attention they were receiving and feeling her uneasiness, he decided to be a gentleman for once and led them far away from the crowd.

"To answer your question, he's 13," he lied smoothly.

"17 you jerk," Ryou contradicted still pretty much on the phone.

"I was trying to avoid you utter humilation you know?" his older brother pointed out.

"Who cares? As long as I'm taking you down with me it's fine," came the reply and they both sweatdropped. Akefia could seriously imagine the goofy grin plastered on his younger sibling's face.

"Kefia, I'm warning you. If you hang up you're DEAD MEAT!"

That was enough to make him cut the communication.

* * *

Ryou was comfortably sitting on the couch doing nothing in particular except eating chips and staring at the screen in boredom. This show was horrible, seriously who cares if a bomb exploded infront of the mayor house? There are still billions of humans out there.

He didn't give a damn anyway.

The boy took the remote and swapped channels to fall on a news flash about some kid that drowned near the Izu islands.

"Hey isn't that the place Akefia's working at this summer?" he asked himself outloud. That was the reason why he was all alone boring himself to death. If he didn't know his older brother so well he would say with no doubt or remorse that Akefia wanted his little brother's death. Yes, Ryou had that little faith in him. Why do you think the ass doesn't have a girlfriend? They all ran away because of his attitute and lack of proper manners.

The phone then rang and the abrupt call of the device startled him out of his thoughts, making him let go of his priced snack. The sound of shattering porcelain rubbing more angonising pain against his ears. He mumbled something about "stupid commercials" through gritted teeth and picked up the receiver.

"I'm not buying anything so get lost," Ryou spat still looking at his ruined bowl of chips.

"Glad to see you didn't turn into a potato on that coach," Yugi's voice echoed through the buzzing.

"No but you killed my potato chips," he hissed then sighed. "What's up? You need something?"

"I was wondering if we could hang out this afternoon," his friend suggested. "How does the arcade sound?"

He stuck the receiver between his shoulder and ear while picking up the broken bowl, his mind pondering on the offer.

"I guess so..." He suddenly heard a bark and blinked. "Um...Yugi?" he questioned and heard a nervous laugh.

"That was Yami, sorry," came the stunning apology and that got Ryou more confused.

"You turned your brother into a dog?" His state of doubt then switched into excitement. "Tell me how! I so need to try it on Akefia!"

"What?! No! He just said he doesn't want your brother to come with us," Yugi clarified and the other sunk into a pit of deception. "Too bad, but don't worry about it," he assured. "He's not around anyway."

There was a hum of understanding and he glanced at the TV while Yugi went to tell the news to his dog brother.

Ryou's eyes then popped out of their sockets.

"Ryou-kun? Still there?" the spiked-haired teen called.

"Yugi, turn your television to TV Tokyo," he simply replied. "Why?"

"Just do it! Hurry!"

"Okay! Okay!"

The white-haired boy waited and he heard a gasp followed by a good "What the fuck?!" from Yami.

"Oh my freaking god...jesus christ is that your brother?"

"No shit, know someone else with white hair and a shitty hairstyle?"

"Um...that woman on the screen?"

He turned once again to the journalist and tried to see pass the whole cast of reporters to finally spot Akefia, his arm being bandaged by a cute nurse.

"Finally! Another survivor!" he exclaimed in joy. "And touching him nonetheless!"

"Survivor?" came the question. "Yeah all people with white hair and wine colored eyes that aren't albinos descend from Duke Venomania, our ancestor," he explained.

"Seriously?! I didn't know you were from an aristocratic linage!" Yugi exclaimed in awe. "Kidding, it's a song. Know Vocaloid?"

"I hate you."

"I know, but we're seriously rare. That much is true. Anyway I have to go and phone Akefia, see ya."

He hung up and took a chair from the dinning table to sit on. He had a lot to say and just to be prepared for anything his brother told it was better to sit down and relax. Ryou lifted his hand and wigled his fingers thinking of the number.

_Okay what's my brother's cell number_? he thought and shrugged dialling the combination he deemed right. The buzzing was soon replaced by the usual beeping sound and the boy waited for the other to answer the call.

"Hello?" Okay now that was mortifying, his brother never says "hello".

But who was he to complain?

"DUDE! I SAW YOU ON THE FREAKING TV!" he yelled the roar probably matching the one of Godzilla.

Years of training.

He heard a nervous chuckle and that was enough to make him raise an eyebrow. His brother's current behavior was odd not to mention unusual. Ryou would question him later but like they say: better be safe than sorry.

"HEY! I'M EVEN SEEING OUR CONVERSION ON THE SCREEN!" he continued.

"STOP YELLING YOU RETARD!" There, that's more like it.

"I'M YOUR BABY BROTHER! SHOW SOME RESPECT!" he replied in an equally high tone.

"JACKASS!"

"ASSHOLE!"

He then heard an unfamiliar voice ask for his age and was surprised at the gentle tone Akefia adopted to answer her.

_Okay what the fuck_? he thought listening to the bunch of lies the other was uttering and decided to test the woman's effect on his brother. He had to admit that from the screen she looked pretty cute.

"17 you jerk," the younger boy corrected bringing the attention back on the phone.

"I was trying to avoid you utter humiliation you know?" came the reply. _Oh how cute...NOT! There's something fishy going on..._

He narrowed his eyes at the device and found himself listing the several posibilities and reasons for his older brother to act like this. What was the cause of it? He never ever talked so gently...well maybe when Ryou was still a toddler but that was just the brother instincts kicking in he presumed.

"I don't care, as long as I'm taking you down with me it's fine," he said grinning. After a large span of silence his eyes widened and he almost growled. He wouldn't...

"Kefia, I'm warning you. If you hang up you're DEAD MEAT!"

Beep.

Oh he's dead.

* * *

The station was crowded with hordes of passengers, each of them carrying luggages of different sizes. The controller of one of these many trains hated days like this for the simple reason that accidents happened on a daily basis. They even had a suicide case this morning! How alarming was that? Not to mention the people seemed to be in a hurry to catch their transport that left in what thirty minutes? They shove others around like they were some sort of balls being smashed on both sides of a tennis court. The rudeness of that was always surprising and unbelievable.

"Sir, anyone there?" came a young voice no doubt belonging to a teenager and he turned to the newcomer sporting his usual business smile.

"Welcome aboard, thank you for choosing our company for this trip," the man declared his usual speech smoothly but he found it hard to not choke at the sight infront of him. He continued staring at the young man wondering how it was possible to even have red eyes and white hair. They weren't even red more wine colored or crimson. Albinos weren't very frequent during broad daylight and he suspected this boy wasn't even one to begin with.

"So, going on holiday?" the controller asked as he boarded the train.

"I wish," came the answer and he blinked.

* * *

"Man! What you did was awesome!"

"Marik, shut up."

Akefia rubbed his temples in irritation as the blond rattled on and on about his recent feat. It's not that he regretted saving the kid.

He loathed himself for that.

He could say good-bye to the little peace he had during work now. His coworkers and espcially girls praised and followed him everywhere. Like it was the long awaited chance they were looking for to stalk and annoy him.

Fate is a bitch and Marik too.

His cellphone then rang and he sighed in relief when the other seemed to turn silent. That was what he thought.

"It's probably that nurse! That's some hot piece of ass you found today pal," he declared with a wink. "Don't talk about Ria like that," he growled. "She's way too sweet for this kind of comment."

The blond only raised a quizzical eyebrow and the smirk that formed itself on the other man's face raised Akefia's cautious mood.

"Come on! Don't make her wait!" he urged excitedly. "Oh and put it on loudspeaker!" he added to the older one's dismay. He finally picked up his phone after an internal fight between his rational mind and heart and brought it to his ear. At the look his friend was giving him he groaned and showed the other that he pressed the loudspeaker button. Marik only grinned and it was starting to get creepy.

"Hello?" he greeted nonchalently.

"Quit the crap, I'm not the nurse," came _his brother_'s voice and he almost choked on his coke, the can now left forgotten on the bench he was sitting on. The walkway was fortunetly devoid of mobs of chattering people and he thanked who ever was up there for that. Well Marik didn't really count as a _normal_ person to be overly precise.

"What do you want woman?" he snarled. "I have no time to loose."

"Me neither, now get your ass off that bench and come and pick me up at the station. You took the car remember?"

"..."

"Man your brother's good."

* * *

"What's taking him so long? Damn it!" Ryou cursed his eyes scanning the road for the hundredth time in the past five minutes. He thought he made himself clear with that call and his idiotic brother should better come in the next five minutes if he valued his god forsaken life. The boy fished out his cellphone from his jean pocket and adjusted his grey sweater while navigating through the menu.

**Akefia, do you believe in reincarnation? - Ryou **

He pressed send and crossed his arms. He spotted two kids during his wait and smiled at them before switching his attention back to his phone. The station was crowded with tourists and he felt the bus stops filling up as time flew by. He was bound to get a migraine with the growing sound of chatter and blaring engines of the buses and expensive cars. Shizuoka was well-known for its clean beaches and soothing sea breeze that attracted many artists in search of inspiration or simple commoners seeking peace and quiet. Of course, it reaveled to be slightly impossible nowadays unless you knew the right places and at what time you had to be there. The city also housed one of the only ports that offered a trip to the Izu islands.

Ryou's phone vibrated.

**What's that supposed to mean idiot? - Akefia**

He grinned but it dropped as he caught the two children staring at him yet again. His suspicion was growing over time and he pondered on simply questioning them as to why they were creepily stalking him. Not like stalkers weren't basically stressful.

**That if you don't bring your ass here pronto I might give you my ticket to the other world. - Ryou**

The answer was immediate.

**Your ticket? - Akefia**

**Yup your cute brother's being stalked and you don't give a shit. - Ryou**

This time he received nothing and our protagonist decided to take the matter in his own hands. He walked towards the little stalkers and they grew horrified looks on their faces before running away.

"Oh no you don't you little fuckers!"

* * *

"If you wanted food you could have asked sweethearts," Ryou pointed out his voice gentle as the young boy and girl ate hungrily on the pieces of bread he gave them.

"Thank you miss!" they exclaimed in delight and he felt several veins pop out on his forehead.

"Um...I'm a man," he corrected.

"Thank you sir!" came the instant reply and the older boy almost sweatdropped. Looking at them more closely, he found they were quite identical with the same blond hair and bright blue eyes. They were surely foreigners and he now found himself wondering where their parents could be.

"Say, your parents must be worried about you guys," he started and the boy lifted his head up to intently gaze at him.

"I don't know, we haven't seen momma and papa for two weeks."

What the hell?

Ryou found himself inhaling deeply to calm his nerves and not yell at the poor kids that obviously didn't know what was in store for them. They were abandoned, literally.

"Where do you come from?" he asked. "Momma and papa lived in Hong Ki," the girl answered him instead.

"You mean Hong Kong?"

"Yeah! For papa's work!"

"Oh lord..."

The young man stood up and started pacing around the bench, his thoughts spinning like a whirlwind. What was he gonna do? He couldn't possibly bring them with him right? He could be totally wrong about the parents whereabouts and they could be desperatly searching for them. If he does take them in he might be filed for abduction on minors and considering his eighteenth birthday was near it wouldn't do him much good.

"Sir, momma and papa are coming to get us right?" the little girl asked and he grew stiff. "We've been waiting here for so long..."

"And we don't want to be alone anymore, it's scary..." her brother added.

His hands were tied.

"I...I won't leave you guys, don't worry," Ryou assured beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. He was damning his current misfortune to the pits of Hell. "Besides sometimes the unknown is fascinating..."

"How sir?" she questioned and it was only now that he realized they had been speaking english the whole time.

They didn't deserve what was happening to them. He wouldn't wish this for anyone, Akefia and him knew this kind of situation all too well.

The pain of wondering the streets...all alone. No matter what they could say or anger, they were linked together like no other pair of brothers. He smiled sadly remembering the consequences of their mother's and little sister's deaths.

Amane and Relena, his sister and mother respectively were the pillars of their family. And without their grandparents they would have lived in the roads of London until the police found the litte thieves they used to be and shoved them in an orphanage. He balled his hands into fists and felt his jaw tighten, that bastard of a father they had.

"Mister?" The calls of the kids snapped him out of his thoughts and he inwardly thanked their intrusion. Those memories were like living a nightmare while wide awake.

"Ah sorry, like I said, having an adventure is always exciting," he continued. "But adventures aren't supposed to be scary right?"

"It depends...the unknown can be frightening. Take Alice for example, the Wonderland wasn't all that nice but that didn't mean all the people were the same," Ryou explained and they nodded. "You can even think of me as the Mad Hatter!" he even added with a laugh.

"But...Alice dreamed of that right? She didn't really enter the Wonderland," the little boy pointed out. The other smirked.

"Well then you don't know the real story...want to hear it?"

"Oh yes sir!"

"Call me Ryou."

**Movie Classic n°5: Alice in Wonderland**

Boy: How does it start?

Girl: (munches on her bread her eyes full of anticipation and excitement)

Ryou: Once upon a time there was...

Girl: It doesn't start with once upon a time! It starts with a wedding!

Ryou: o_O Um...ok...so once upon a time on a beautiful wedding day there was a girl named Alice that was only aged ten...

Girl: No! She was tall and beautiful! With blond hair and boys drooling over her! She had a good size breast and nice curves!

Ryou: -_- Um kid how old are you?

Girl: Eight! (smiles cutely)

Ryou: Ahem so you know you're not really in the age to have a relationship.

Girl: R.E.L.A.T.I.O.N.S.H.I.P.

Ryou: Okay...what did you spell? I wasn't listening...

Girl: I spelled relationship! If you can't do that then clearly you aren't old enough to have one Mr. Ryou.

Boy: The Internet said it!

Ryou: Fuck the Internet!

Girl: Mr. Ryou...it's not good to curse.

Ryou: Oh because being an eight years old pervert is any better.

Girl: :D

Ryou: -_-' So, _Alice _a _beautiful girl _was sleeping on a tree.

Boy: Her mini skirt floating...

Girl: Yeah! She had also blue panties!

Ryou: (facepalms) No kiddos she was wearing an _extra long _blue dress. Anyway she was bored and her sister soon realized she wasn't...

Girl: At her wedding!

Ryou: Yeah sure...soooo they go to the wedding and she finds a white rab...

Boy: Yeah she finds out the groom is cheating on her sister with a chick in a white dress.

Girl: Oh the bastard! I didn't remember that!

Boy: Yeah but it ends up being okay since her sister is also found cheating on him with the maid of honor. She was a lesbian afterall.

Girl: Oh yes I forgot about that, thought she was bi.

Ryou: O_O Da fuq?

Girl: Yeah Mr. Ryou didn't you go to sexual education class?

Ryou: Let me guess, you guys are Americans?

Boy: Yes.

Ryou: Figures.

Kids: Racist pig!

Ryou: Hey calm down! God! So she follows a white rabbit after clearing all that mess...

Girl: N...

Ryou: (covers her mouth with tape)

Boy: (Blinks)

Ryou: Wanna comment?

Boy: No I'm good...

Ryou: So she follows the white rabbit and of course when he enters a hole our protagonist gets curious.

Boy: What's a protagonist?

Ryou: (smiles) It's the main character of a story.

Boy: (looks up at him with innocent eyes) I thought it was some sort of prostitute?

Ryou: -_- No.

Boy: Okay...

Ryou: Alice crawls in the hole and as she continues her progression in the dark she abruptly falls. The poor girl screams and flaps her arms but she can't slow down her fall. Now waiting for death to claim her.

Boy: Idiot.

Ryou: Listen didn't your parents ever tought you about education? It's something to be treasured, not everybody has the chance to grow up properly.

Boy: My parents are a treasure only a map and shovel can find.

Ryou: o_O

Boy: :D

Ryou: …

Boy: ?

Ryou: (turns his head in every direction)

Boy: ...Internet said it. It was funny.

Ryou: Ah okay...well death didn't seem to have a map since it lost its way and Alice luckily survived her fall.

Girl: (jumps excitedly on the bench)

Ryou: (ignores) She walks for a while and spots a door. She opens it and is surprised to find another one but smaller. The young woman continues opening them until the last one. This door barely able to fit her body. She manages to wiggle herself out and falls on a table and another miniature door at the far back of the room.

Girl: (tears tape off) You forgot the hallway monster!

Ryou: Oh yes sorry...wait whaaa?

Boy: Yeah he towers over her and she screams backing away.

Girl: That's when he gives her the box and she hesitates to open but does anyway.

Ryou: You do realize she's got a fucking monster hovering over her?

Boy: Dude, the feels.

Ryou: -_- Right the feeling that it's a nice monster and all. Got it.

Boy: No not that, he wants to test if she's gonna run away or trust him.

Girl: Yup and if she runs he eats her...no wait he kills her. I don't know it's a large bird anyway.

Ryou: A giant crow? I thought the only monster was the dragon?

Girl: Coming, coming, so she opens it and picks a cake written "eat me" on it. She does what it says.

Boy: Cause she's an idiot.

Ryou: (looks away a hand covering his face)

Girl: And she shrinks! Her dress falling off since it was now too big.

Ryou: And she ends up naked! Okay can I continue now?!

Kids: …

Ryou: What?!

Kids: Mr. Ryou's a pervert...

Ryou: (facepalms)

Girl: So now they decided to work together and managed to get out!

Ryou: Yeah more like he threatened her and then...

Girl: And they meet a mouse...

Ryou: AND seeing as she was as little as a cherry she almost drowned while trying to cross a river behind the building the door led to. Alice enters a drifting bottle thus saving her goddamn life. The crow thing simply flies and guides her makeshift boat to shore.

Girl: Now they meet the Chinese Twins!

Ryou: ...sure and what's their names?

Kids: Humpty and Dumpty!

Ryou: (falls off bench)

Boy: You're lucky you're not an egg Mr. Ryou. Are you okay?

Ryou: You can call this misfortune but NOT luck.

Girl: But Mr. Ryou when you die it's for life.

Ryou: ...okay where did that come from? Internet?

Girl: No, the TV.

Boy: Some humoristic show.

Ryou: -_-

Girl: The twins at first scream and try to kill the monster saying it's a lost soul but Alice protects him. They end up being taken to Lord Caterpillar because they had stumbled upon his territory.

Ryou: (Gets out earphones and ipod)

Boy: Here comes the great part! They...

Ryou: (Tunes out voice with heavy metal song)

Girl: …...Alice...cat...sunglasses...quest...

Boy: Idiot...nig-

Ryou: (pulls out earphones) Wow stop I heard the N word.

Kids: …

Ryou: So?

Boy: I said the black cat was an idiot and that they could have found someone else to guide her to the castle to kill the Queen of Hearts.

Ryou: Mmm? Okay continue then.

Boy: They leave with the cat and twins. They enter the forest of bewilderment and hear music.

Girl: That's when they meet the sexy dude with an awesome hat!

Ryou: (Blinks) Pardon?

Girl: Yeah he's of Alice's age and immediately falls for her but the monster is very overprotective and tells him to "Fuck off".

Boy: Those were his first words by the way, he used to only growl.

Ryou: Sure and mind telling me how such a miracle happened?

Boy: I can't do that, it will ruin the story.

Ryou: -_- (Puts back earphones)

Boy: …...cart...giant dog...almost raped by psycho guard...

Ryou: Watch your language kid, we're in a public place here.

Girl: You're one to talk. You tell us to be polite but you don't even listen to us!

Ryou: Touché.

Boy: He doesn't even deny it...

Girl: Soooo I was saying they were kidnapped. That's what happens when the scarecrow leaves the yellow brick road.

Ryou: You switched stories my friend. Last I checked we were talking about Alice in crazytown and not shitty wizard with no future.

Girl: Oz.

Ryou: Whatever. They were kidnapped and the girl was almost raped if it weren't for the crow dude coming to save her. They free the others and flee, the guards hot on their tail. They hide in a forge thanks to the blacksmith's kindness and they are allowed to stay the night.

Girl: Hey why didn't you tell us you knew the story!

Boy: You didn't need to pretend just for us!

Ryou: O_O Seriously? I was improvising just now...

Kids: -_-

Ryou: During the night Alice realizes the monster is turning more and more into a human except his skin is still pure black like coal. The next day the blacksmith informs them of the Queen of Spades and they go to her palace for help. She has many magical abilities and says that it's time to overthrow that witch. However she tells them that sadly she cannot lift the curse on the monster since he had been obviously damned by the Queen of Hearts.

Kids: Oh...

Ryou: Yeah sad right? But Alice knows she's not telling them everything and the queen only says they'll find out soon enough. After three days of training...the battle began. Destiny was finally knocking at Alice's door.

Girl: What happens?!

Boy: Yeah tell us!

Ryou: Didn't you know the story? Whatever so she comes face to face with the tyrant and her pet dragon. She managed to defeat it with her magic sword but the Queen's powers were to overwhelming. As Alice was about to receive the final blow, the crow monster took it instead of her. (Pauses to add drama).

Kids: (waiting anxiously)

Ryou: Dying in her arms, Alice begs for him to live and kisses him, confessing her love.

Girl: hiiihiii!

Boy: eeww...

Ryou: That's when he tranforms into a handsome man and the Queen with the others gasp. The former more out of rage that her spell was broken. It is revealed he was the real heir to the throne of Wonderland but the witch cursed him years ago. If it weren't for Alice and her love he would have been doomed for eternity. He defeated the cowering Queen easily with his own powers and peace was brought back to the land. However, it meant our protagonist had to return to her own home.

Girl: sniff...

Ryou: She goes back and at the portal the prince and her share a kiss. He promises to wait for her return and she only smiles sadly. Now five years later a grown up Alice is with her sister. The two strolling in the gardens while chatting about the next ball where the young woman will have to find her possible husband. At the party she dances with many gorgeous men but not a single one of them catches her heart. Outside during a little break from the festivities she spots a white rabbit and in her beautiful white gown she follows it. Not once thinking that the situation seemed familiar.

Girl: And she falls?

Ryou: Like hell she does. She lands on a flat cushion only to realize it was a giant bear. The animal who was in fact a lord was enraged and took her to the palace for judgement. When the double doors open she locks eyes with the prince now King of Wonderland and they instantly recognise each other. You know the rest.

Girl: They get married and have many kids!

Boy: That was awesome Mr. Ryou!

Ryou: Thanks now to see if my brother's arrived yet.

Kids: No! Don't leave us alone! (clings onto him)

Ryou: Wow! Hey! I'm sorry but I can't just take you with me right?

* * *

"Dude...your brother's seriously at the station?" Marik asked through the phone as Akefia entered the parking lot near the train station of Shizuoka. He would have stopped to stare at Mount Fuji in the distance if it weren't for that feeling of dread consuming him at the thought of his brother coming to this port town.

And there he was, that ball of white hair clearly stuck out in that sea of black hair that were the japaneses' main feature. Ryou was scowling and that was bound to give him a heart attack.

"Took you long enough," he said when Akefia slid the window on his side open.

"Just climb," he replied impatiently and the vehicle shook as the suitcase was thrown on the backseats. When the younger Bakura was comfortably sitted on the passenger seat, he started the engine and drived out of the station's grounds. Only when they were far enough did he deemed right to speak.

"What are you doing here?" the older male spat despite his attempts at staying cool. The other turned to face him his face calm and collected.

"Came to make sure that chick was worth it," Ryou answered and he slammed his face against the steering wheel.

"You're so devoted, even worse than Auntie."

"Oh yeah did you call her on Monday? I forgot to."

"..."

"We're so dead."

* * *

Me: There you go! I know you might be angry but please review if you can.


End file.
